


Parenting for Pilots 1

by Sunhawk16



Series: Parenting for Pilots [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Eventual Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Well, I warned you we were already in the realm of dialog fics, and I warned you about the typos, and I warned you about that focus thing... Hedgehogs/wombats/hedgehogs.... ONE of those things. >_<;Now come the rest of the warnings.  Wrote a dialog fic years ago and just let it sit, because... well, kinda depressing and kinda not much point and then kinda just... there.  Ran across it.. and the whole point is a kid.  So where did Duo get a kid?  And then there were two more parts to this thing and there's a point. At this stage, mostly getting the kid explained and then Hilde the hell out of the way.  >_> This IS a 1x2 story... bear with me.I don't think it's all THAT 'dark' with the additional parts (the original is around part 3 or 4), but your mileage may vary.Now to post and then run clean up the typos from LAST night.  *sigh*





	Parenting for Pilots 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I warned you we were already in the realm of dialog fics, and I warned you about the typos, and I warned you about that focus thing... Hedgehogs/wombats/hedgehogs.... ONE of those things. >_<;   
> Now come the rest of the warnings. Wrote a dialog fic years ago and just let it sit, because... well, kinda depressing and kinda not much point and then kinda just... there. Ran across it.. and the whole point is a kid. So where did Duo get a kid? And then there were two more parts to this thing and there's a point. At this stage, mostly getting the kid explained and then Hilde the hell out of the way. >_> This IS a 1x2 story... bear with me.  
> I don't think it's all THAT 'dark' with the additional parts (the original is around part 3 or 4), but your mileage may vary.   
> Now to post and then run clean up the typos from LAST night. *sigh*

Duo…? I think I’ve changed my mind…

What? NOW? After it taking us months to get this far? Hilde, why on earth would you wait and tell me this NOW?

Wait. Not about… the divorce. 

That’s good, because there will be lawyers in this room in ten minutes and we promised them we had our …. Stuff together this time. Wait. Hold up. If this isn’t about the divorce, what are you talking about? You’re not…

Calm down. I just… I just don’t know how to admit this. 

Just say it. Whatever it is. Before we get company we might not want for this conversation.

I… I don’t want to be a mother, damn it! 

Don’t say that out loud in front of Seth!

He’s damn well only four months and doesn’t…

Language, Mrs. Maxwell.

…

Uh… sorry. 

S’ok. I was thinking I should go back to Schbeiker anyway. 

Whatever you want to do. 

…

…

Well, this is awkward. 

No… shi… kidding. 

So what, exactly are you saying here? And I need more than heavy sighs. 

I can’t help it. I feel like a horrible person. But I’m just… this is not where I thought I’d be. This really… it’s not… not what I saw in my future. But I’m here… why can’t I just… 

Stop that. You know I don’t judge. We’ve known for a long time we made mistakes. That’s why we’re here and working this out. You are not a horrible person. 

Look; let’s be honest. We married too young. We aren’t really compatible. I… never wanted kids. Never saw myself as a mother and… blunt time; I suck at it. You, on the other hand… would take a dozen more and be happy as a lark.

Let’s not go crazy… maybe not a full dozen. Seth has been a handful.

But you are a great father. When I just want to go… go take the car for a drive and not come back, you’re right there cleaning puke and changing diapers and reading to him, and grinning like a besotted moron the whole time. Like… like it’s fun. 

…

And somehow, when he came along… I seemed to get… I don’t know. Second place?

…

…

I’m sorry. I did. I do. I… don’t know that I’m a great father, but I’m obviously a suck husband. 

Language, Mr. Maxwell. There… I can at least still make you smile. Which is why I’m just letting us go. It’s time. 

Are you sure about this? I won’t let you just sign Seth away. You may want something different from us, but you should still be part of his life. We’re not ever going to fight over him, and maybe we shouldn’t be married…. But I think we still trust each other. 

Did you hear what, you just said, Duo? “Different from us”. You and he are the us now. And… I’m fine with that. I do trust you. I trust you to raise our son. I wanted a career. I wanted the military after the war. Things were changing so fast and I think we were just scared and there and… and… made so many mistakes.   
Not Seth. He was never a mistake. 

Not a mistake. Never that. WE were a mistake. The choices we made, but no… not our little boy. 

…

Duo?

The lawyers are going to kill us for making them change the paperwork again. 

They will. It’ll be fun. Here… we’ll make this official. For US official. Duo Maxwell, I will always love you dearly as the father of my child, but… I divorce you, I divorce you, I divorce you.

… And you will always be welcome in whatever home I… WE have. No stupid paperwork involved. So… I divorce you, I divorce you, I divorce you. That was the cheesiest movie… 

We were drunk. One of the ‘mistakes’, probably. 

Uh… should we call the lawyer in and give him the news?

In a minute… there’s one thing more. Duo Maxwell, do you take this child to love, cherish, and protect for all your days and all his days? Forever?

Dear Lord… don’t get weepy on me now! Of course… 

Duo. 

Yes. I already cherish him; I already love him beyond… beyond understanding. And I vow to protect and be there for him to my dying… beyond my dying breath. 

Now who’s weepy?

…

Did I ever thank you?

For what?

Letting me name him after my father. I thought for sure you would name him after… after Father Maxwell.

I wasn’t naming our kid Francis. 

Though I suppose we could have called him…. Oh! Ewwwwww!

Oh crap! Did he just puke down my back?

Maybe…. Uh… I’ll just go tell the lawyer we’re done talking… 

It’s in my hair, isn’t it? Hilde! Come back here!

Gagging! 

At least kick the diaper bag over here! HILDE??

 


End file.
